Here, Now, and Everything in Between
by September Sorrows
Summary: Summary: Their lives are complicated, they know that. But there are some things that are certain. 100-sentence prompt. Peeta/Katniss. T for very brief language.


**Summary:** Their lives are complicated, they know that. But there are some things that are certain. 100-sentence prompt. P/K

**Author's Note:** Hey—this is my first fanfic in about…a year? ^^;

It's a 100-sentence prompt-type. I got the prompts from LiveJournal, I believe, but I got them forever ago, so I'm really not sure.

Hope you enjoy this!

**1. Introduction  
**They've never gotten a real introduction, but the words "Hi, I'm Peeta. What's your name?" just don't fit in their case.

**2. Love  
**It's the kind of word that tingles on the tip of her tongue, but she cannot bring herself to say it.  
**  
3. Light  
**"Katniss, you weigh nearly nothing!" he says, though he knows he'd offer to carry her even if she were ten times her size.  
**  
4. Dark  
**The lamp is turned off, and the curtains are drawn, but his blond hair still holds some light in the otherwise dark room.  
**  
5. Seeking Solace  
**And when he lies next to her, she doesn't care how scandalous it may seem—because she has found safety in his arms.  
**  
6. Break Away  
**When he finally extracts his hand from hers and goes to his family, there is a palpable change; she was right to dread this moment.  
**  
7. Heaven  
**Her heaven is one in which she is no longer afraid. One in which she does not always have to care. His is one in which she truly loves him.  
**  
8. Innocence  
**She is such a prude, and he's glad she is.  
**  
9. Drive  
**They're both seventeen but they'd never want to drive. A car means the Capital.  
**  
10. Breathe Again  
**When she cannot hear his heart beat, she is sure her own stops, too, until he breathes again.  
**  
11. Memory  
**Memories haunt him every night and every day, but he tells himself they're worth it. Intermingled with the horrors are those moments where he swears nothing could be more perfect.  
**  
12. Insanity  
**He has a habit of talking through unexpected kisses. Against her lips, he asks her what she's doing. She pulls back. "Call it a brief moment of insanity." _Then my whole _life_ must be a moment of insanity_, he thinks.  
**  
13. Misfortune  
**_And may the odds be ever in your favor!_ Oh, yes. But they never will be.  
**  
14. Smile  
**She hates that when she tries to think of something good, his smile is all that comes to mind.  
**  
15. Silence  
**While he thinks talking will hurt him, he's not sure anything can be more excruciating than this absence of words.  
**  
16. Questioning  
**She stops questioning his motives somewhere around the fourth time he tells her he loves her.  
**  
17. Blood  
**He is not squeamish, but when he sees her blood, some part of him wants to pass out only so he doesn't have to see her pain anymore.  
**  
18. Rainbow  
**She doesn't believe in rainbows. They are all too happy to be real.  
**  
19. Gray  
**His favorite color is orange, but he can't help but also favor the gray of her eyes.  
**  
20. Fortitude  
**Her strength still amazes him to this day, still brings a smile to his lips.  
**  
21. Vacation  
**Their time atop the roof is a distinct break from the routine they've settled into, and a very welcome one at that.  
**  
22. Mother Nature  
**The weather is really not convenient, and Katniss wonders whether Mother Nature has some particular grudge against her.  
**  
23. Cat  
**He misses his cat, the one who with the buttercup fur and the extreme attitude_,_ and wonders if anyone found him. He hopes they have. Months later, the cat shows up on her doorstep. She curses whoever owned this mangy thing last.  
**  
24. No Time  
**"Peeta, there's no time!" she shouts. "Like that's ever stopped us before," he answers as he pulls her to him and the world goes up in flame around them.  
**  
25. Trouble Lurking  
**She and trouble, they've become close—much too close for her liking.  
**  
26. Tears  
**The salt licks at her lips and refuses to stop until he is back and safe. Or as safe as one can get.  
**  
27. Foreign  
**His lifestyle is so different from hers that she has a hard time believing he lives only a short distance away.  
**  
28. Sorrow  
**It comes in abundance, no matter how they try to avoid it.  
**  
29. Happiness  
**He connects the emotion to her, and manages to feel it despite the fear and tragedy.  
**  
30. Under the Rain  
**He covers her head with his jacket, allowing the rain to hit his arms; he likes to think he can help her, at least this little bit.  
**  
31. Flowers  
**She won't regard them as useless, because she can't help but think of Prim and the plant for which she was named.  
**  
32. Night  
**The night doesn't seem quite so all-encompassing when he is nearby.  
**  
33. Expectations**  
All around the nation, the District Twelve tributes' success comes as a surprise.  
**  
34. Stars  
**She imagines each one as a person she loves, then realizes that were this true, there would be fewer than ten in the sky.  
**  
35. Hold My Hand  
**The look on her face is nearly humorous—she looks irritated and hopeful at the same time. He gladly obliges with her request.  
**  
36. Precious Treasure  
**The pearl is clutched in her fingers, and there it shall remain.  
**  
37. Eyes  
**His eyelashes entrance her, but not nearly as much as the eyes which they frame.  
**  
38. Abandoned  
**She's felt abandoned before, but not until she knows he's been taken by the Capital does she feel she is the one doing the abandoning.  
**  
39. Dreams  
**"Sweet dreams, Katniss," he whispers as she drifts off. Half-asleep, she pulls him a little tighter against her.  
**  
40. Rated  
**It seems cruel to her to give the tributes a score on their prospective abilities to kill.  
**  
41. Teamwork  
**The things they do together are special because of just that—they were done together.  
**  
42. Standing Still  
**In the midst of all the insanity, there were those few moments where she could almost stand still.  
**  
43. Dying  
**She wonders if he's dying, who knows where, without her by his side, and she says the first prayer of her life—that he isn't.  
**  
44. Two Roads  
**And their lives merged, moved alongside each other, until they could nearly be called one.  
**  
45. Illusion  
**She knows this happiness is an illusion, a sham, but she begins to wonder what it would be like if it were real.  
**  
46. Family  
**Despite their poverty, the Everdeens were always happier than the Mellarks, because they were a true family.  
**  
47. Creation  
**She puts her hand on her stomach and imagines this child whom she and Peeta are believed to have created, and she can't help but feel a little bit of affection for it; she immediately tells herself it isn't real and never will be. She won't let it.  
**  
48. Childhood  
**Their last few years of being young have been torn from them, but Peeta remembers; he remembers those years where she would sing and he would listen, where she would laugh and he would hide his smile.  
**  
49. Stripes  
**It's the first time she's actually noticed what he's wearing, and she can't help but stare a moment too long at the striped material of his shirt.  
**  
50. Breaking the Rules  
**They don't even stop to think how many rules they've broken in the short time they've known each other—they're sure it's far more than they can count.  
**  
51. Sport  
**And then there are those tributes for whom killing is just like scoring a goal—another death, another point.  
**  
52. Deep in Thought  
**His concentration is so absolute, so precise, that she dares not break him from his thoughts.  
**  
53. Keeping a Secret  
**And his lips are sealed tight, before she even tells him, because he knows her trust is not bestowed on many.  
**  
54. Tower  
**The towers of the President's mansion leer above, and she knows somewhere, probably everywhere, someone is watching their every move.  
**  
55. Waiting  
**He'd wait forever for her—until the moon went dark, until the sunsets stopped, until their blood ran cold and dry.  
**  
56. Danger Ahead  
**The warning smacks her in the face every second of every day now.  
**  
57. Sacrifice  
**Without question, without pause, either would give their own life up for the other's.  
**  
58. Kick in the Head  
**That's what her words feel like to him, except with twice the impact and a million times the pain.  
**  
59. No Way Out  
**She knows this fate she's cornered herself into is inescapable; and she's dragged so many down with her.  
**  
60. Rejection  
**It seems such a trivial thing to be afraid of now, but when he was fifteen, he cowered away from it like the plague.  
**  
61. Fairy Tale  
**He knows they're the stuff of myths, but she is perfect enough to convince him otherwise.  
**  
62. Magic  
**She wishes she could believe in it, but she knows that if it were real, the world could not be as awful as it is.  
**  
63. Do Not Disturb  
**It wouldn't matter if they made this request until they were blue in the face—Effie Trinket would still barge in all the same every morning.  
**  
64. Multitasking  
**It was never a particular skill of hers, but he is an expert.  
**  
65. Horror  
**There is no other word to describe the images that haunt her in sleep.  
**  
66. Traps  
**Love is an emotion of traps and tricks, but he didn't mind falling into some of these.  
**  
67. Playing the Melody  
**The notes he whistle somehow show her a glimmer of happiness, no matter how small, and she asks him not to stop.  
**  
68. Hero  
**He wants to play the hero in her story; he wants to be the one to make sure she is safe.  
**  
69. Annoyance  
**The pain proves to be much more than a little annoyance, and it becomes impossible to ignore.  
**  
70. 67%  
**Her test is slapped down in front of her, and the grade is that of a D. She doesn't care, though. She is numb to learning after all she has seen.  
**  
71. Obsession  
**He finds himself becoming obsessed with swirling the paint together. He is determined to achieve the precise color he is aiming for.  
**  
72. Mischief Managed  
**The smirk playing on his lips, the position of her eyebrows, the way they hold themselves, proves they've managed the mischief they'd been planning.  
**  
73. I Can't  
**He hears the words, and processes them, and knows what they really mean—_I won't.  
_**  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
**He isn't, of course, because he does not have that much nerve. And he rather likes his head attached to his shoulders.  
**  
75. Mirror  
**The girl she sees reflecting back from the glass cannot be her—she is too small, too fragile, too delicate. She assures herself she is strong.  
**  
76. Broken Pieces  
**There are so many broken pieces, she sometimes wonders if they'll ever be whole again. "Look at it like a puzzle," he tells her. "No matter how complex it is, or how long it takes to get there, it fits together in the end."  
**  
77. Test  
**Haymitch is testing the pair of tributes. They pass, he admits. Grudgingly.  
**  
78. Drink  
**She does not hesitate one moment to drink the water in the arena. If it's poison, she'll find out soon enough. She just needs to get rid of this unbearable thirst.  
**  
79. Starvation  
**She looks at Prim, sees the hunger in her eyes, and vows, right then and there, that, someday, her sister will eat like the royalty she deserves to be.  
**  
80. Words  
**They're his greatest strength, and boy does he use them.  
**  
81. Pen and Paper  
**For once, he can't put his thoughts to words as his pen hovers over the paper.  
**  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
**_Please, say you can, because I have so much I wish I'd said earlier.  
_**  
83. Heal  
**But they're gaining wounds faster than they can heal.  
**  
84. Out Cold  
**When he's cut in his leg, he manages to bring himself to the riverside, and just barely keeps himself from losing consciousness all together.  
**  
85. Spiral  
**From the moment she remembered the berries—in fact, from a few moments before she did—their lives have been a downward spiral into confusion and unknown. And the end isn't looking too promising.  
**  
86. Seeing Red  
**All she can see, all she can hear, all she can smell and feel and taste as it happens, is the pure red of fury, of hate, of love.  
**  
87. Food  
**He is the boy with the bread, the bringer of food to the Everdeen table, whether he means to be or not.  
**  
88. Pain  
**She knows pain. He knows pain. But neither is quite sure what this agonizing, searing feeling is which they feel as Peeta lies upon what may be his death bed, thousands of miles from where she lies on what she hopes is hers.  
**  
89. Through the Fire  
**They walked in together, and they'll walk out together, burned or no, because they lit this fire. And they have every intention of keeping it alight.  
**  
90. Triangle  
**All three of them wish this triangle would sort itself out, because they're sick of all the confusion and indecision.  
**  
91. Drowning  
**She will not drown in this sadness, because she will not allow herself to feel it, to feel anything.  
**  
92. All That I Have  
**That's what he's given her, plus some. She has nearly nothing to give back, for she's locked it all away.  
**  
93. Give Up  
**Something she's never been able to do, because she refuses to believe that she's not good enough.  
**  
94. Last Hope  
**_You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope_—no, Peeta thinks, or that of the person who was your first.  
**  
95. Advertisement  
**She is not a heart-on-her sleeve kind of a girl; she feels it unnecessary to advertise her feelings to the world.  
**  
96. In the Storm  
**He holds her tight when the thunder cracks, because, of all things to be afraid of, Katniss Everdeen is scared of a storm.  
**  
97. Safety First  
**She just laughs when he says this. She's never cared about safety before—why start now?  
**  
98. Puzzle  
**The damn piece won't fit, no matter how hard he tries; he realizes he's fighting a losing battle and does his best not to compare it to his life. He tells himself that's different—it will work eventually. He hopes. He dreams.  
**  
99. Solitude  
**She seeks it daily, but secretly, deep down, somewhere perhaps even she does not know of, she hopes he will find her and break the silence.  
**  
100. Relaxation  
**It's a beautiful concept, really, but neither one of them is familiar anymore with the true definition of the word—their lives have been rather devoid of it of late.


End file.
